


Cowley Knitting Drabble

by istia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-28
Updated: 2002-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cowley gives three of his agents Christmas presents...which leads to suspicion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowley Knitting Drabble

"Think they'll explode?"

Reaching gingerly for the lumpy parcels bearing "Happy Xmas" and their names in Cowley's writing, Bodie squeezed, Doyle shook, and Murphy sniffed. Wincing at their smirks, Murphy tore his parcel open. Knitted... _things_ popped free, making each of them jump (though they pretended they hadn't). Bodie and Doyle unwrapped their own garishly coloured woollen things.

"Whatcha think they are?" Murph prodded his tangerine things with a biro.

"Willie warmers?"

"Delusions of grandeur again." Doyle cackled at his own wit, thereby missing Bodie's injured scowl.

"They're bedsocks, you cretins. Look homemade, too."

All three froze.

"You don't think...?"


End file.
